yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 106
"The Legend of Misael! The Divine Dragon That Became a Numbers" is the one hundredth and sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on June 2, 2013. Featured Duel: Kite Tenjo vs. Jinlong Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 4: Kite Kite activates "Desperate Scrape", paying 800 Life Points (Kite 4000 → 3200) to halve the original ATK of "Soul-Eating Divine Dragon - Drain Dragon" ("Drain Dragon" 8000 → 6000), and since his Life Points have decreased, the ATK of "Drain Dragon" also decreases ("Drain Dragon" 6000 → 5200) through its effect. Kite then activates "Dragonic Divine", paying 1000 Life Points (Kite 3200 → 2200) to add "Desperate Scrape" to his hand ("Drain Dragon" 5200 → 4200). He activates "Desperate Scrape" again (Kite 2200 → 1400), "Drain Dragon" (4200 → 3400 → 2400). "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" attacks and destroys "Drain Dragon" (Jinlong 4000 → 3400). The effect of "Drain Dragon" activates, inflicting damage to Kite equal to half its ATK (Kite 1400 → 200). Kite activates his face-down "Killing Reward", drawing two cards as an opponent's Level 7 or higher monster was destroyed. Kite Sets 2 cards. Turn 5: Jinlong As "Number 46: Ethereal Dragon - Draggluong" is the only Dragon-Type monster Jinlong controls and it has no Overlay Units, Jinlong activates its effect to take control of "Galaxy-Eyes". "Galaxy-Eyes" attacks directly, but Kite activates his face-down "Destiny Break" as it is his opponent's Battle Phase, letting him draw and reveal a card. If it is a monster, the attack is negated; if it is not, the drawn card is sent to the Graveyard. He draws and reveals "Galaxy Knight", so the attack is negated. "Draggluong" attacks directly, but Kite uses "Destiny Break", drawing and revealing another "Galaxy Knight", negating the attack. At the end of the Battle Phase, "Destiny Break" destroys itself, but Kite may Special Summon the monsters he revealed with their effects negated, so two "Galaxy Knights" (2000/2600) each, are Special Summoned in Attack Position. Jinlong Sets a card. Turn 6: Kite Kite draws and activates "Destiny Overlay", letting him use monsters anywhere on the field for an Xyz Summon. He overlays the Level 8 "Galaxy-Eyes" with the two Level 8 "Galaxy Knights" to Xyz Summon "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (4500/3000) in Attack Position. The effect of "Draggluong" negates its effects. Kite activates the effect of the "Overlay Sniper" in his Graveyard, banishing it to decrease the ATK of "Draggluong" by 500 for each Overlay Unit attached to "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" ("Draggluong" 3000 → 1500). Kite activates the effect of the "Overlay Booster" in his Graveyard, banishing it to increase the ATK of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" by 500 for each Overlay Unit attached to it ("Neo Galaxy-Eyes" 4500 → 6000). "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" attacks "Draggluong", but Jinlong activates his face-down "Dragon Dance", letting him banish two Dragon-Types monsters in his Graveyard to decrease the ATK of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" by that of those monsters. He banishes "Armed Divine Dragon - Protect Dragon" and "Drain Dragon". Kite activates his face-down "Galaxy Dragon Rain" as a Dragon-Type Xyz Monster is battling and his opponent activated a Spell/Trap Card. The Spell/Trap Card is negated and destroyed, while the effects of all monsters Jinlong controls are negated. "Dragon Dance" is negated and destroyed. The attack continues and "Draggluong" is destroyed (Jinlong 3400 → 0). Kite Wins Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors *When Kite uses the effect of "Destiny Break" the second time, he says that the "effect" of "Number 46: Ethereal Dragon - Draggluong" is negated instead of the "attack". Differences from the preview *In the preview, Yuma says that "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon"'s ATK was 6000 and in the episode says 0 ATK points.